


coming out

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100quills, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-27
Updated: 2008-05-27
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>being forced to lie about draco is more than harry can take</p>
            </blockquote>





	coming out

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #1 pretend  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) and [](http://community.livejournal.com/celebrate_idaho/profile)[**celebrate_idaho**](http://community.livejournal.com/celebrate_idaho/) (though it's long past it's due date). the oscar wilde quote below is this year's prompt. [crossposted](http://community.livejournal.com/celebrate_idaho/5166.html) to [](http://community.livejournal.com/celebrate_idaho/profile)[**celebrate_idaho**](http://community.livejournal.com/celebrate_idaho/), a multi-fandom community to recognise [idaho](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/International_Day_Against_Homophobia) (not the state, International Day Against Homophobia on 17 May).

_"I have said to you to speak the truth is a painful thing.  
To be forced to tell lies is much worse."  
~ Oscar Wilde, De Profundis_   


Draco had insisted on his silence. Said he didn't need the vitriol that Harry's public would surely spew at the Death Eater that had the audacity to think himself worthy of their Saviour. Didn't need to have his life spread across the pages of the _Daily Prophet._ Didn't need to further his father's despair for the Malfoy line by such a public admission of his gender preference.

And Harry understood all that, really he did. And it wasn't like he had any desire to draw more attention to himself. And he knew it wasn't as if Draco meant that he was ashamed of _Harry_ , even if it felt like it.

But the truth be told, Harry was pants at lying. So he never did. Not really. Not about anything that mattered.

Oh sure there were bits of his past that he hadn't told everyone about. But he _could_ if he decided he needed to. Besides, he didn't have to walk around pretending that certain events hadn't happened or that something else had instead. And most importantly, he didn’t have to act like he felt differently about any of it than he actually did.

He'd always been secretly proud of having the courage to face the pain that sometimes came with telling the truth. However lately he'd discovered that being forced to lie about something that mattered so deeply to him was far worse.

And he hated it.

He and Draco had fought about it constantly. Screamed at each other actually. Spat nasty words about Gryffindors' idiotic rashness and the Slytherin perpetual need to lie. About what one would do if they cared at all. About the nature of sacrifice. There'd been so much anger and fear. So many edicts and ultimatums.

Harry wasn't sure why he'd demanded Draco accompany him as his date to the upcoming Ministry function. It wasn't as if they wouldn't both be there anyway. They could have done what they always did -- snark at each other as expected and then 'accidentally' end up at the same table.

But Harry hadn't been able to bear the thought of another evening without being able to touch his lover. Of having to watch Draco flirt with others as if Harry meant nothing to him.

The end result, however, turned out to be far worse.

Harry glowered as Draco spun his date across the dance floor -- Mary or Martha or Maggie or some such, from the finance department at the Ministry.

"Try and smile at least a little," his own companion teased him. "I'll never manage to get anyone to go out with me again if everyone thinks I'm the reason you're so gloomy tonight."

"I'm sorry, Oliver," Harry sighed. "You've been such a great sport about all of this. I don't mean to be so difficult."

"Nonsense, you're handling this admirably. And what are friends for but to help out?"

Harry gave Oliver a tremulous smile, thankful for his willingness to go along with this planned public display that would finally let the wizarding world know that Harry Potter was gay. As grateful as Harry was for the support he had amongst those close to him, he still wished he could have had Draco by his side tonight.

"There's Rita," Oliver bent close to him and whispered. "Let's give her something to write about."

Later, Harry would wonder what Oliver had planned on doing, but for now all he was aware of was the possessive grip on his arm that tugged him around as a familiar drawl threatened, "Get your hands off of my boyfriend, Wood." The next instant Draco's mouth claimed his in a searing kiss.

The flash of a camera and hurried scratches of a quill meant that tomorrow they'd have to deal with howlers and shocked friends and family, however as Harry pulled Draco closer, he knew without a doubt that this was worth it.

~fin


End file.
